inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Teh Awsum Sammich
Teh Awsum Sammich is the fake 12th episode of Inanimate Insanity, and the "first" episode of Enanimat Ensanetay. Two competitors have a small conversation. The host cannot think of a challenge due to obesity, and claims the challenge to not explode. A contestant explodes, dying, and is eliminated. Bow and Paper Paper is talking with Bow, telling her to smell a sandwich. Bow smells the sandwich, using horrible animation, and jumps into the air with a screechingly loud scream, possibly inferring that the sandwich smells atrocious. The screen cuts to an intro with composed of unusual sounds and farts. The Challenge MePhone4 appears, saying his obesity made him unable to think of a challenge, sets the challenge is to not explode. Bomb shows up, saying that he had eaten something really really weird, so he does not deserve to be living anymore. Bomb explodes, and MePhone4 says Bomb is eliminated due to his death. Actually, in the actual episode, it is eliminated for having the most votes. The episode cuts to a black screen saying Episode 13 will be released on December 37, 2074. Trivia *This is not the real Episode 12, but a joke, as it was released on April Fools Day. *This is the shortest episode yet, although, of course, it is not an actual episode. *The episode name "Teh Awsum Sammich" refers to Paper's sandwhich that Bow smelled. **And if you pass this "episode's" title through a grammar corrector, you would get "The Awesome Sandwich". *The title of the episode for several hours was "Inanimate Insanity - Episode 12: 'Teh Awsum Sammich' " ''as part of the April Fools joke.' **Once the real episode was uploaded. It was then changed to "''Enanimat Ensanetay - Episode Twelf: 'Teh Awsum Sammich' " to make it clear that it wasn't a real episode. *The supposable "release date" stated in the end of the episode: December 37, 2074, is intentionally impossible, as December only has 31 days so it will be January 6th 2075 *This is the first time a person is eliminated directly due to a challenge's events. **Although Bomb is eliminated in this episode as a joke, he is actually eliminated in the real episode. *The lack of widescreen is part of the overall joke. *As claimed by Adam, this episode has a "scratchy style". *The description states: Teh sammich neded smewlin sow Booe smewled de sammich. MehFone sauw dat hee es phat two. **Grammatically corrected: The sandwich needed smelling so Bow smelled the sandwich. MePhone saw that he is fat too. * All of the voices for the present characters have dropped a few octaves. Note: Though being part of a different series, this episode's trivia counts for the main series as well. Gallery Hqdefault.jpg Screen shot 2012-04-01 at 10.16.35 AM.png 1993.png Goofs *When Bow jumps in the air, her body on the previous frame is still seen, but the same color as the grass. *After Bomb explodes, fragments of his explosion are still seen in the sky. Category:A to Z Category:Enanimat Ensanetay Episodes Category:Jokes Category:Enanimat Ensanetay